


The youkai and the maiden

by olosta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Fantasy, Feudal Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta/pseuds/olosta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This story happened when I was young. Times changed since then, wars swept through the lands and I grew old. But I remember, how I once met a girl and her demon guardian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

**The Girl**

 

„ _Baa- chan, baa chan, tell us a story!“_

A great flock of children, both girls and boys of all ages grouped around the hut's fireplace swelled up with excitement, when the shrivelled up old woman threw a log into the flames. The wooden walls lighted up red in the sudden outburst of sparks, as did the ancient face, wrinkled up with thousands fine lines when smiling her toothless smile.

„Very well, lil'ones. I will tell you a story tonight. Which one do you want to hear? The one about the wondrous apple tree which once bore golden fruit, or about the water nymph in the downtown well, or about the powerful and beautiful youkai lord whom I once met?“

There was dissonance for a while among the children, but as soon as the word „demon“ left her mouth children cried out unanimously: „Tell us about the demon! About the beautiful youkai lord!“

The old baaba* nestled herself to find a better position to sit in, stretched and re-crossed her stiffened legs, folded her brown gnarled hands into her lap and started her story.

„In the days before your parent's parents were little children, you could meet youkai quite often. Some of them were small and mischievous, like the kistune*. Some of them ordinary folk wouldn't recognize, because they looked like normal people: only a miko* or a houshi* could break their disguise. Very rarely a demon lord could be seen near villages. These youkai mostly left you in peace- that is if you didn't bother them. There were, however, rumours of evil ones, who would catch people and eat them, or kidnap beautiful maidens. Among those was a story about a powerful and terrifying youkai lord, who appeared in a form of a beautiful young man accompanied by a little girl. No one I knew saw him in person, they only heard stories by second or third hand. Therefore I didn't really believe those rumours to be true. If there was anyone, I thought it was a disguised kitsune pair in the middle of another mischief. What would a youkai lord do in a poor land like ours? In addition, there were lots of different stories: some said they were accompanied by a kappa* in ancient dress carrying a strange staff, some said that the girl rode a two headed dragon. They even said that the youkai had only one arm. Others again said that the youkai was so dreadful he could kill with his sole look and that the child seen on his side was each time a different one: he clearly kidnapped small girls and probably bit their heads of and ate their hearts. Though obviously just a rumour, elders in time started to use the story to scare naughty children with the one armed demon lord, who would come and take them if they played out after dark.“

The old crone stopped to take a cautious sip of the steaming mug of tea, which was laid in front of her by one of the grown woman in the room. While she drank, the children started to whisper and squirm until they were hushed by the very same woman, who after that merged again into the shadow. The old dame resumed the talk.

„It was around that time I started to learn the lore of herbs and healing by our village miko. Unfortunately I didn't have any spiritual powers, hence there was a limit how much could I learn about healing. Still, a helping hand never comes to naught. In no time I could brew a potion to lessen the fever or fix a dislocated arm or ankle. I learned midwifery as well - it was maybe the most important of the skills to learn. I ought to stay with the miko until she would find a more suitable apprentice or until I would marry. In those days that are now long gone, I was young and beautiful. Why, I wasn't always an old ugly hag as I am now, believe me or not,“ she wagged with her gnarled finger at the children who giggled at her words. “I was no more than fifteen winters old, sweet and chipper, I had the blackest hair and deepest eyes, the smallest nose and my skin was fairer than that of the other village girls. I had all my teeth and they were white and strong. I had had many suitors; the headman's son was among them. I could have had married anyone in the village if I wanted to.

„But you didn't marry,“ interrupted her one of the bigger girls. „You don't have any children.“

„No, indeed, I  did marry. But why I didn't have any children I will tell you in a heartbeat if you hold your mouths shut and your ears open,“ rebuked her the old crone.

„As I told you, the old miko taught me about herbs and about other things and she taught me about youkai as well. She told me that the most powerful of them can take on human form. According to her youkai of that magnificence usually hate humans to the bone and normally wouldn't hurt them out of pure malice or kill for pleasure. But that meant it was very improbable such a one would take a human as his companion. They were rather solitary beings who roamed around their waste territories which belonged to them by law older than that of the people.  The best thing that could happen when you encountered such a youkai by a chance, was to be ignored by him. However,  it never harmed to be polite and bow your head and let them pass undisturbed.  Nevertheless, as the miko told me, there were some really evil- minded youkai and one should try to escape as quickly possible when he met then - until he had really strong spiritual powers (or was a fool) and challenged them for a fight.

One day I was picking some herbs for restraining bleeding. It was just on the outskirts of our village, at some distance from the last vegetable fields, where the grass grew tall and thick.  I could still hear children's voices carried to me by the wind. Suddenly in the grass there was a girl child in front me. Her eyes were wet, she sobbed and held her ankle. Through her little fingers a bit of blood seeped through. She was a stranger, around 8 winters old and wore a fine kosode that didn't fit with her tangled hair and bare, dirty feet.  I squatted down.

“You are hurt, child. Let me see you, maybe I can help you.”

The girl bravely sniffed and withdrew her hand. There was a wound on the underside of her feet. It was a deep gash and still bleeding, but more dangerous looked the big bruise and swelling around her ankle. It was probably dislocated and I confirmed it when I touched it. Although I did it very cautiously, the child let out a stifled cry through her clenched teeth. She was very brave, I had to admit that.

“What is your name, sweetie?” I tried to distract her when I inspected the wound and the swelling closer.

“Rin,” she sobbed.

“Well Rin, I can help you, but it will hurt.”

She looked right into my eyes and nodded. “Rin is used to pain.” It was then the first time wonderment came to me: what does a child like her do alone on strange fields? She was obviously alone, she couldn´t come so far on her own.

“Are you on the road with your parents?” I asked her but she shook her head. “With your guardian?”  A nod.

“And is he nearby?”

“Lord Sesshoumaru will find Rin.”

I lifted my brow at the honorific name but subscribed it to the child´s age. Maybe it was some game they played together.”

“All right, Rin, but until he picks you up, how about I take you to the village? I can tend to your wound and fix up your ankle.”

She seemed as if she thought about it and then nodded. “Sesshoumaru-sama will find me in the village.” Again the strange name and the odd honorific.

“In fact, it would be the best if I fixed your ankle right now before it gets too stiff. As I said, it will hurt very much, but only for a very short while,” I said quickly as a worry appeared in her eyes. Then she nodded bravely.

“Rin will grip her teeth.”

“All right, you are a brave child.” I reached in my pocket and pulled out a clean piece of cloth. “Here, you better bite here so you don´t bite off your tongue. And hold on to some grass,” I said, cautiously stretching her leg and searching for the best position to pull the bones in place with one fast movement.

“Are you ready?” I asked. Rin nodded, though tears were again pooling in hear eyes.

“On the count of three….one…two…three…..”

Before her heart throbbing cry died away and the small body went limp on the grass after losing its consciousness, I felt a strange change in the air. All at once there was no sound around me, the animals went quiet and even the wind stopped. From the forest behind me a flock of birds took off in a chaotic flight. In the next second I was in the air, held by my throat by a clawed hand. I could feel sharp talons pricking my skin and was looking into a demonic yet beautiful male face.

In that very moment I knew who the child was. It was the rumoured girl following a youkai lord. And the youkai lord was now in front of me and he thought I killed his companion. There was nothing I could do. In faint attempts I tried to peel of the hand from my neck but I could as well try to move an iron collar. My legs were kicking weaker and weaker and my vision got blurry. His gaze still held me fascinated despite my mind slowly slipping into the shadows.

In his eyes there was a killing intent and his withdrawn lips revealed fangs that glistened with death (“Never damage or harm anything that a youkai lays his claim on” echoed the old miko's words in my ears).

“I will kill you,” he growled at me in a low albeit strangely calm voice. “Prepare to die, human.”

 


	2. The youkai

“I will kill you,” growled the taiyoukai at me in a low, albeit strangely calm voice. “Prepare to die, human.”

I managed to squeeze through my teeth “She…is not dead. Only….fainted.” I was running out of air. His nostrils fluttered slightly as he dragged in the air. He let his gaze fall. I knew he was looking on the blood on my hands. It had to get there when I was pulling her together. In spite of it his grip loosened a bit. He suddenly dropped me to the ground and moved in a flash to the lying girl, who started to stir awake.

As I crouched on the ground and gasped for air, I stole glances of his stately figure now attending to the little girl. Just like that, he looked no more than twenty and he was more than handsome. He was gorgeous. I never saw skin as pale and smooth as his- even the face of our hime*  would look like a working maid's next to him. Strange purple markings decorated the side of his face and upper eyelids, and he wore a crescent moon on his brow. His eyes were gold as honey, had split pupils and flashed red as his anger took him. I could still feel their burning gaze as I faced death in his talons. He wore a gaudy furisode* of the finest white silk with noble chrysanthemum crests on the sleeves and the rim. The upper part of his body was hidden under exotic armour. From his left shoulder a cascade of white fur fell down and around his arm. But the most striking thing about his appearance was his hair. It was long and glistened silver and moon on the light. He still growled lowly as he crouched next to the girl, and awkwardly picked her up to support her on his bent leg and arm. The wind stirred the sleeve of his kimono, which flew up in the blast. I realized with a shock that he lacked one arm! Chill ran through me when I thought about the thing that could bring on harm to such a formidable demon.

Then something had to change because his face went calm and straight all at once, devoid of any emotion. Not long after that I heard a strange shrieking voice that called: “Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!” I recalled it was the lord's name.

The voice was followed by a strange creature running to them. It struggled its body through the long grass: not much  taller than an 8 winters old child, his skin was green, he had gleaming yellow eyes of a youkai and a beak-like mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was a kappa….a water demon, just like the miko described it. He was carrying a wooden staff which (as I realized with a shudder) was adorned with two demon heads on its top, a male and a female one. He ran straight to his lord, eyes bulging with effort.

“Thanks gods, my lord, I found you finally! I smelt the kid's blood…..ah” the kappa abruptly stopped his excited rambling when the demon lord, without uttering one word, withdrew his arm and revealed the waking child. 

“Rin!” squeaked the small youkai and ran to her. It was then he noticed me. He furrowed his brow and shielded his non-existent nose. “Who is this lowly human, my lord? Did she try to hurt Rin?”

“Jaken-sama!” a tiny voice announced that the girl was now fully awake. “Jaken-sama, don't hurt her. She helped Rin to fix her leg. But it hurt and Rin fainted. Rin is all right now, see?” She tried to stand up, which she accomplished after some struggle, though she made her best effort not to wince from the pain she must have felt. I noticed she tried not to weight down her injured leg. “See?”

“Rin, why must you always cause so much trouble? Not only did you disappear from my side, but you did annoy lord Sesshoumaru into interaction with this filthy human.”

During the green kappa's lecture the youkai lord gracefully lifted himself and turned to leave. “Jaken, Rin,” he said with a calm voice. Rin looked at him. “Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“We are leaving,” he continued and set on the way.

I realized he was calling the girl and the little demon with him. But the child couldn't go! She was hurt and needed to rest her sprained ankle. Not to mention, her wound started bleeding again, which I didn't like at all: it was a small wound, it shouldn't bleed anymore. I found my lost powers and did the most daring thing: I rushed in front of the uncanny youkai and fell on my knees, my head touching the dusty path. “Please wait, my lord.”

From above me I heard his calm, deep, emotionless voice. “Move, human.”

I collected all my courage to defy him. “You and your servant can go if you want, but leave the girl here, I beg of you. She is weak, her ankle is still in pain and her wound is bleeding again. She needs rest. Please.”

I waited, not daring to look up and each second I expected some pain or some other punishment for my impertinence.

It was the small youkai's squeaky voice I heard first: “How dare you, you filthy human. My lord, allow me to punish this worm of a woman who insulted you.”

“Jaken.”

“Yes, my lord!”

“We are leaving.”

I saw the hem of his trousers and his black silk shoes passing by me as he got around me. Before I took the risk to look up, I heard the small demon calling the girl. “Rin, come. I will call Ah-Un to carry you.”

When no answer followed, I lifted my head and let out a cry. The child was crouched on the ground again, her features contorted with pain. She held her stomach and I even saw drops of sweat on its forehead. Something was off, this was not about a sprained ankle anymore.

The tall, silver haired figure stopped and turned around. After he judged the situation, he moved so quickly he seemed to disappear and appear from thin air- in front of me. This time, he didn't move a muscle in his face. The only mark of his concern were his slightly narrowed eyes.  “What is happening to her, woman? Tell me, quickly.”

I swallowed and tried not to be overpowered by dread as he loomed over me. I shook my head. “I am not sure, my lord but it looks like poisoning. We have to find the thing that wounded her.”

He nodded. “What else?”

“We have to take her in the village as soon as possible and give her an herbal potion. We have a miko there who is skilful in healing, and I as well have some knowledge in that matter. If we act quickly we should be able to save her.”

He narrowed his eyes even more and studied my face. I didn't like his intent gaze, it was like he was burning trough my skin right into my head. I felt like he was stripping me to clear bone. I was shaking all over, because it was like a beast looking at his prey. And that prey was me.

 “All right,” he said finally.

The imp started to protest, obviously not pleased by the thought of his lord and him going to a human  village, but the youkai silenced him with a single glance. While I went to the girl to pick her up, he scented the air with his nose and then went to a certain spot, bent down and picked up something. I stood up with the child in my arms, who was now losing consciousness again and was hot and bathed in sweat. The lord approached me and stretched his single arm with the thing he picked up earlier on his palm. It looked like a sharp edged crystal of a kind, slightly pink but with a gray-ish gleam I didn't like at all. “This had hurt her,” he announced gravely.

I looked at him. Even when I stood I felt threatened by his presence because he was so much taller than me. I shuddered. “Are you sure, my lord? There is no blood on it.”

He cocked his brow. “You dare to question me, human? It has the smell of her blood on it.”

I bowed my head quickly. “I am begging your pardon, my lord. If you would allow me, I will take her now immediately to the miko.”

He turned. “Jaken.”

“Yes, my lord?” The imp ran toward him with a suspicious look on his face, as if expecting the worst, which was confirmed by his lord's next words. “Go with her.”

A pained expression run through the kappa's face but he didn't dare to defy his master. “Yes, my lord, as you wish.” Then he shot me a glum look. “You keep your hands off me, woman. I may be not as powerful as my lord but I can still easily pacify a puny human like you.”

If it was not for the seriousness of the situation and the fear I felt I would have laughed. But somewhere deep within me I wondered what would happen to me if the girl died. I was not sure if I really wanted to know the answer, therefore I hurried to the village with the green thing on my side. I didn't glance back, but I didn't have to, as I felt the immense presence as a heavy shadow behind my back. Was this the youki* the miko talked about and which I usually couldn't feel? Good heavens, how powerfull was the youki of this youkai if even a powerless person like me could sense it? Cold sweat ran down my spine.

Of course, it caused much of a ruckus, me going through the village with a strange wounded child in my arms, followed by a green youkai. I wondered if it was such a good idea to send the imp to accompany me when I saw some of the men reaching for their farming tools. The imp glared at then furiously, clutched his strange staff and kept his distance close to me.

“A youkai! Be gone, filthy thing! That's Kiku. Who is the child? She must be a demon as well. Kill them!” The murmur grew louder until it was open hostile shouts.

“Let me through.” I cried when the wall of people stopped me. “She is hurt.”

“It's a demon.”

“No, please, believe me, she is just a girl and she is hurt.”

“She will kill us all, together with the toad.”

“Watch your tongue, dirty human. I am not a toad!” The offended imp called Jaken cried out.

“Please, no one will harm you, just let me through, please.” No one would harm them, not until they would harm the girl and the imp. I was sure the youkai lord didn't leave his spot and they would bring his wrath upon themselves if they did something stupid, and it would be horrible. I was desperate as the crowd grew and we were surrounded by people. I don't know what would have happened next but for the miko, who fought her way through to us and yelled at the plebs. “Go to your homes immediately, everyone. Don’t you see? This is a wounded child who needs treatment.”

“What about the other youkai?”

“The imp?” she waved her hand. “Are you afraid from a small youkai like that?”

Jaken the imp shot her a deadly glance but thought better of retorting her, as he saw her words had an effect on the people, who hesitantly but nevertheless obediently let them go through. When we were finally in the confines of the miko's hut, she turned and bowed her head in front of Jaken.

“I am sorry, my little lord. I am sure that you have more power in your little finger than me, but surely you acknowledge it was the quickest way out. Even a brave warrior like you could not defy such a large crowd of angry people if they decided to attack you and the girl, which, as I dare to imply, was intrusted to your care.”

The imp's chest puffed out upon this shameless praise and he nodded indulgently. “All right, crone. You guessed right, the girl was given into my care in the name of a formidable youkai lord, who has trusted this humble servant of him with this task. I advise you to carry out your duty properly, because my lord is not as forgiving as I and wouldn't hesitate to destroy this filthy scum of a village with a single finger stroke.” Content with his speech he dropped on the ground in the corner, the staff held close on his chest.

The miko turned her attention to me and the girl, whom I carefully laid down on the futon. Her face went yet whiter, even green, and she was obviously in pain. The priestess checked her temperature and smelled the sweat on her skin.

“She was poisoned,” the miko said finally. She searched the table in the corner for herbs and started to throw them into the water that boiled in a cauldron over the fireplace. Sweet and bitter smell filled the air not long after. I showed her the crystal the youkai lord found. She turned the crystal in her hands with a frown and then added some other herbs to the potion. “This is bad,” she said.

“Why?” I felt my heart racing. I was not only afraid of what would happen if the girl died, I as well pitied the girl who was in such a pain.

“It is not a usual poison. I could heal that. But this crystal is full of powerful jaki* that is now in the small ones blood. I can milder the pain but I cannot heal her. This is above my powers. We would need a more powerful miko.

“Then let's fetch one.”

She shook her head. “Sadly, I don't know anyone of such powers who lives near enough to make it in time.”

“But if the jaki isn't purified, the girl will die?” I felt like crying. The miko nodded.

I winced upon a voice coming from the corner. I totally forgot the small imp. “If Rin dies, lord Sesshoumaru will be very upset. I am afraid he will kill you all.”

“But what can we do?” I turned to him with a desperate face. I felt so useless. Why didn't the gods bless me with spiritual powers? If at least I could try to purify her….but as I was I couldn't do anything at all and it bothered me.

“I may be able to help,” spoke the kappa again. “Of course, I personally don't feel anything but contempt upon such an ordinary girl and I think she is just a burden and a useless distraction for my lord, but as it is his wish to cure her, I can't but listen to him. I know about someone who could help, maybe.”

We both looked at him.

“Please, tell me, little lord, where can I find such a person?” the miko asked politely. Jaken, who obviously liked her humble tone, tucked out his chin and announced:

“I don't know where she is now.”

A disappointed sigh escaped my lips.

“But I know who could find her, and bring her here in time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> hime- a princess, or a daughter of a nobleman, war lord, etc.  
> furisode- long sleeved kimono, nowadays worn only by young unmarried girls  
> youki- youkai aura, energy  
> jaki- evil aura, energy


	3. The Miko

I was fighting my way through the grass and heading to the forest. I could still feel him in there, I sensed his presence, big and strong, as if he stood next to me.  “Lord Sesshoumaru.” I tried his name on my tongue. I was fascinated and terrified at the same time. I felt awe.

The imp told me about a certain miko who was supposed to have the required powers to heal the little girl. The problem was, she was somewhere else and he didn´t know where. He said, however, that his lord could find her easily and bring her here before the sun emerged from behind the trees, or even sooner. It was dusk now and soon it would be so dark I wouldn´t see anything. Of course, the imp would have been able to find his lord more effectively than me and explain him what was needed, except the old miko thought better of him appearing again before the eyes of the village people. She said they may have listened to her once, but it would be not wise to rile them again with his open presence. Therefore the duty to carry the message to the demon lord was laid on me. When I still couldn´t spot him after I reached the forest, out of despair I called his name softly: “Lord Sesshoumaru.”

Something rustled behind me and I felt a gust of hot air on the small of my neck. It made the hair on my nape stand and my knees go week. I turned to face an enormous beast, his fanged muzzle right in front of me. I froze on the spot sure it was my last minute alive. The youkai´s eyes were red and glowing, saliva dribbling from his jaws fell on the ground with a hiss. It was poisonous liquid and it burned away everything. His fur was white and shone in the moonlight and- how strange- between his eyes, on the forehead, there was a crescent moon. It reminded me at something, yet I was too numbed by dread to react to that hint. The demon beast exhaled and as his breath touched my skin, it itched and burned and it was difficult to breathe. Finally I noticed it lacked one foreleg and at that moment it dawned on me. I gasped with astonishment. “Sesshoumaru-sama?” The old miko told me that powerful demon took human form, although their original form was that of a beast. I forgot it, shocked as I was, but now I remembered. This youkai lord was a dog demon, a huge beast with two tails.

I tried to calm down although I shivered from terror, and to steady my voice: “Lord Seshoumaru, Orin* was wounded by a tainted crystal. She needs to be purified, however our miko has not enough power to do so. Your servant, Jaken-sama, suggested you know a miko who is skilled enough to do the healing, and that you would be able to bring her here.”

The youkai continued to stare into my eyes and I wondered if he was able to understand my words when he was in his primal form. As if he could read my thoughts, he let out another breath of hot vapours that made my head dizzy, and without further ado he leaped in the air and flew away, both of his tails billowing after him like a furry veil.

I crumbled on the ground gasping for air and shuddering from exhaustion. My cheeks were wet with tears and it took many heartbeats of time until I was able to stand up and make my way back. When I reached the hut, it was night already. I only nodded when the miko asked me if the lord would bring the other healer. I sat on the platform, bowed my head and tightly hugged my knees. Never in my life had I had such a bewildering experience as now. I heard the imp murmuring something under his breath with a content voice but I didn´t pay attention. I had to pull myself together. I mechanically stood up and replaced the wet cloth on the girl´s hot forehead with a cool one while the miko was feeding her medicine she brewed previously.

After that we sat down side by side watching the child.  I turned to the old woman. “How did you know about the youkai lord?” I asked.

She returned my gaze. “His youki is so strong I couldn´t ignore it even if I wanted. He is the most powerful demon I have ever sensed or met.”

I hesitated a little and, after I threw a glance at the kappa who seemed to be asleep, I leaned closer to her and whispered. “He has but one arm. If he is so powerful, what kind of monster could maim him like that?”

At that the miko paused to think and said. “I don´t know and I hope I will never meet him. This one is already more than enough to give me the creeps.”

We fell silent and sat quietly by the fire, watched the child and wiped up the sweat off her face from time to time.

I thought about the demon lord. I was terrified yet fascinated at the same time. I could understand why he would keep the imp as his retainer tough I wondered how a human child got into his company, for the girl indeed was an ordinary human with no special powers, as the miko confirmed. And what else, the girl really seemed to respect and even liked the youkai lord, dreadful as he was. Earlier he only called her name and she was about to follow save that she was wounded and therefore could not. And I saw emotions on the youkai´s face when he thought I killed her, though I couldn´t but notice how he suppressed them in the minute his servant appeared. He obviously wouldn´t show them to anyone: to anyone, except to a person who was about to die in the next moment. However, I was still alive, and I thought about the consequences this could have for me.

But one step after another: I will dwell on this problem later. For now the most important thing was to keep his ward alive until he returns with the priestess. At some point I had a strange dream, and lord Seshoumaru was in it and he was huge and perilous, and it was a nightmare and I woke up with a shudder and racing heart.

I calmed my breath and assured the startled miko that it was only a bad dream. Then I suddenly sat up. She nodded. “He is here.”

I stood up. Jaken the imp snored loudly and turned on the other side in the corner. “What a servant,” I thought with amusement.

I jumped up as the matt which blocked the entrance moved, yet it was not the youkai lord who stepped into the dimly lit room. Instead of his majestic figure it was a young girl who entered, a girl of a kind I never saw. “Hello,” she said and bowed.

She could be around my age, save that this was about as much as we shared. She wore strange garment: an oddly cut top which was separated from the bottom, a kind of green coloured skirt that was daringly short and exposed her whole legs and odd shoes which looked like a something what would be left of boots cut away under the ankle. She carried a bow on her shoulder. I immediately took strong dislike to her though I couldn´t tell why. Was it because of her clothes? Maybe that was the way miko dressed from where she came, although in that case it had to be really far away. She spotted the sleeping child. “Rin!” she exclaimed and dashed to her futon. She took her hand and stroked her forehead. After she left the door space, the matt moved once again and he stepped into the room. He stopped immediately next to the entrance as if he didn´t want to get dirty by human presence:  his face of course stayed as devoid of any emotion as ever. When I saw him I remembered my dream and strange pleasure mixed with horror shot through me.

 The young priestess looked at the miko. “Please, can you show me the thing that hurt her, miko-sama?” The way she spoke was strange as well, though I couldn´t tell why. It just sounded out of place while she didn´t use any queer word.

“Kiku has it,” the priestess answered. The young miko shifted her look at me. I shuddered: what eyes! There was a flame which burned stronger and was almost as piercing as the youkai lord´s. But only almost: of course she was a mere human, albeit with powers. I fished in the pockets of my apron and hesitantly handed her the crystal. She hissed when the thing touched her hand and frowned. “Naraku.”

“I felt his smell. Can you heal her?”  Everyone in the room, except the snoring imp, turned their faces towards the deep voice coming from the door.

“Hn,” the young miko nodded. “It will take time, though. First I have to purify this shard so it loses its influence on Rin. Then I will heal her.”

Lord Sesshoumaru nodded: “I will return in the morning,” and disappeared into the night. I felt a little disappointed upon his early withdrawal and annoyance with the young miko. I tried to figure out why.  Maybe it was the unreserved way she looked at the youkai lord- there was respect, yes, yet not a speck of fear. And maybe it was the way he looked at her: not as at someone humble, but as an equal.

 

 

She spent the rest of the night first purifying the shard and after that healing the little girl. She finished shortly after sunrise. The exhausted miko leaned back on her heels and wiped her wet forehead. “Phew, it made me run totally rugged!.” Again that out of place speech.

Rin now slept peacefully, the young woman, on the other hand, looked really exhausted. “Maybe you should rest as well, miko-sama,” I suggested.

She smiled. “My name is Kagome. I will rest later. First thing first, we should tell the good news to lord Sesshoumaru, don´t you think?” She stood up.

“He said he would come in the morning.”

The girl called Kagome shook her head. ”Sure, just it´s that he won´t come straight into the hut during daylight. I bet he´ll be waiting by the forest.” She turned around and giggled. “We could send Jaken, though he looks like he is still in dreamland and I don´t have the heart to wake him. Gods know he has enough stress with his job.”

She giggled again. “I will go,” she added.

“I am coming with you,” I added hurriedly. ”I now where he might be, I met him there yesterday.”

We walked through the waking village without words. I had so many questions. In spite of that I hesitated starting the conversation. It was her who broke the silence. “I didn´t get your name.”

“Oh. I am sorry. I´m Kiku.”

“It´s my pleasure, Kiku-chan. So, tell me, are you in training to be a miko?”

I frowned. “If you ask if I am staying with our miko as her apprentice, I have to fail you. I have no spiritual powers whatsoever, I only learn the herbal lore and help her around the house.”

“Oh, I see. Anyway, learning to be a healer is cool. You will be never short of jobs.” Her cheerfulness and odd words she used flustered me, therefore I didn´t answer.

We reached the grassy path in front of the forest. I spotted him in the moment we stepped into its shadows. He was sitting under a tree and was leaning on its trunk, his back turned to us.

“Sesshoumaru-sama?” The Kagome girl spoke to him. “Rin is cured.”

“Good,” he said without turning his head. “Send her here, Jaken as well.”

“Pardon me?” she asked.

“We are leaving.” He stood up and was about to walk away.

“Rin needs to rest.”

He ignored her remark and didn´t stop.

“SESSHOUMARU!”

My jaw dropped when the priestess yelled at the demon, daring to address him without the honorific and in such a brazen tone. All the same, it had the effect she wished for, for the youkai froze on the spot and turned around. He narrowed his eyes as the fuming priestess went straight to him and shot bolts from her eyes.

“Now listen, I don´t care about your schemes and plans or whatever else you want to do or how in hurry you are, but Rin needs to rest and sleep. She stays in the village.”

The demon lord´s gaze remained as steady as ever. “Why are you so sure, miko, that you could stop me if I decided to take her with me?”

“I am not sure I could really stop you and I know I don´t have enough powers to purify you, but gods know I would try and it would hurt, at least. Rin stays here and that´s my last words.”

When the youkai stayed motionless, she added:

“You saved her life once. Don´t be a fool taking it away now!”

At last he bowed before her will. “All right, miko. How long?”

“A week,” she replied after thinking for a while.

“You stay with her.”

“I can´t stay for the whole week. I left without telling Inuyasha and you know his temper. He will be worried about me and maybe comes to seek me. I have to return soon. Bu I am sure Rin will be safe in the village. And Kiku-chan will take good care of her, right?” she asked me with a broad smile. I managed to nod weakly.

“Send Jaken,” he added. “He will return for her in a week from today.” After that he disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

I let out a breath I didn´t even realize I was holding in. Who on earth was this woman? She dared to yell at him and she dared to call him a fool. And what was even stranger, he didn´t kill her with a single stroke, on the contrary, he consented to her decision! And she was standing there just like that now, grinning like a fool. She clapped her hands and chirped with a cheery voice: “Okay, Kiku-chan, job´s done. Let´s go back and check on our patient and wake up poor Jaken. I think he will be relieved to leave the village, he was never fond of humans, the poor old thing.” She chattered similar nonsense on the whole way back. Slowly but surely, I was starting to hate her.


	4. The hanyou

In the wee hours of the day I woke up and started my daily duties. I rekindled the fire and filled the cauldron with water to cook millet. I chopped a bit of cucumber and added some pickled radish and herbs to season it. Sometimes in the course of my work miko-sama got up as well and left for the morning prayer. The young miko slept soundly and woke up only when the sun was high and bright on the sky. She yawned, stretched and left the hut for a moment. Upon returning, she sat down next to the fire and, rubbing her eyes, she asked if she could help me. I politely refused; I was perfectly capable to do my chores on my own, I didn´t like the idea of this newcomer intruding in my daily routine. After a while I mustered up my courage and spoke to the other girl:

“Could I trouble you with a question, miko-sama?”

She perked up, obviously pleased by the diversion: “But of course, I am all yours!”

I suppose that meant yes.

“I suppose you know Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you...would you care to tell me something about him? I find it very curious for a youkai as powerful as him to have a little girl in his care.”

She giggled and waved her hand.”Well, I am afraid I am going to disappoint you here, Kiku-chan. I have no idea, where and how he picked up Rin or why he allows her to tag along. Or, as a matter of fact, I have no idea why she wants to follow him, with that grumpy fellow of his, Jaken.”

I frowned. “Then, regarding Sesshoumaru-sama...”

“When I first met him, he tried to kill me.” Kagome the priestess had now a vivid expression on her face, obviously glad to have such an attentive audience.”Or, to be precise, he tried to melt me with his poison. I would be out cold, but for Tessaiga´s sheath of Inuyasha´s sword. True enough, since then he didn´t try to kill me again,” she announced cheerfully at the end.

“Do you meet often?” My guess was they did, witnessing the directness she talked to him, and again I felt a jab of strange jealousy.

“Oh no, we don´t. Not that I´d mind, he is not a pleasant companion, he never smiles and always looks stiff, as if he had a stick up his...”

“He is very proud and noble,” I interrupted her as I didn´t like the tone she spoke of him. She gave me a funny look, continued nevertheless.

“Anyway, he really dislikes people, or I should say he regards them as useless vermin.”

“He had tried to kill me as well when we first met,” I blurted out before I could bite my tongue.

The other girl´s eyes went wide. “Kiku-chan....”

“I don´t blame him. He thought I hurt Orin. He looked very....moved.” I was not sure if it was a wise thing wise to tell the priestess, but once I started, I had to finish as well.

“The only thing that can move that youkai is when he fights with Inuyasha,” she muttered almost inaudibly, as if for herself.

After a short silence, I picked up the thread.

“Perchance you know what happened to his arm? What powerful youkai had been able to injure him like that?”

The miko bit her lip. “Power or dumb luck, I wonder. It was Inuyasha.”

“You mentioned him before. Is he your lover?”

She blushed heavily and blurted out: “No, he isn´t. Well, kind of. But he is ...he is a...”

She never finished her sentence, as we got interrupted by a thin sleepy voice from the depths of the hut. The priestess, obviously relieved by this interruption, jumped up and strolled towards the waking child. “Rin, you woke up!” she exclaimed overenthusiastically. “How are you feeling today?”

***

Too bad we had no fish to go with the breakfast. I was petty enough wanting to impress the newcomers. Our village was wealthy enough to be able to eat rice* quite often. With rice instead of millet it would be perfect, but rice was saved for special occasions and festivals. I put the millet in a bowl and the vegetables to a separate one, and as an afterthought I added a raw egg I retrieved earlier to the millet. I put everything on wooden tablets, complete with a steaming mug of tea and chopsticks and put it in front of the young priestess and the child. I myself returned to the cauldron to prepare a portion for the green youkai crouching, cleary annoyed by now, in the corner. I added an extra portion of cucumber*. Although I was not sure if he ate human food, he accepted it without comment.

Rin looked still exhausted, the thin little thing she was, with purple shadows under her big eyes. But a few meals and enough rest would fix that soon, so I believed. She dug in her bowl hungrily. “It tastes so good!” she exclaimed with full mouth. “It is been a time since I had some cooked meal.”

Poor thing! I didn´t think about it, but if she indeed followed the youkai lord, she surely had had a rough time looking after her food! While she ate, she slid to the edge of the platform and shifted to a more comfortable position. With her feet dangling over the edge, I remembered how rough and dirty her soles were. Her hair was in a mess of knots as well and she needed combing and some trimming. Of course, we washed her with wet cloth, but there was only as much as rubbing with damp rug could do. She would need a long soaking in hot water and some ointments to mend the broken skin. Her kosode was in a poor shape as well: it was worn on the knees and elbows, and her collar was dirty. We changed her when she rested and I thought I would mend her clothes later in the day.

 

After the breakfast I tidied up the hut, while Kagome insisted on washing the dishes. Rin volunteered to accompany her, although she more or less only provided an audience to the non-stop chatting of the strange girl. Her mouth never stopped! She spoke on and on, of things I didn´t understand and she did so with an odd language. Strangely, Rin didn´t seem to be disturbed by this nonsense chatter, she looked at the older girl rather fascinated and with a happy smile on her face. Although I didn´t find any sympathy regarding the priestess, I found sympathy in Rin´s behaviour. She must have missed a female spouse after being such a long time in a company of two males, which, on the top of it, weren´t even human.

However, I noticed another thing as well when we were treating her: she had nasty scars on the small of her back and shoulder blades and some on her hands. It looked like torn flesh, but the scars were old and healed up. Maybe I could ask her later.

In the early afternoon I got to mend her clothes. After that I was going to suggest a little walk on fresh air for Kagome and Rin, while I would prepare some herbs for later use. Before I managed to voice my proposal we got interrupted by a ruckus coming from outside. I heard shouting voices and something like “Be gone, demon,” and “Evil spirit, ” . I recognised the voices of the village folk and in addition there was one strange arrogant voice shouting “Out of the way, old fart!”

Kagome perked up and murmured: “Oh no, the idiot...!”

 Before I got outside to learn what was going on, the door mat moved and a red clad figure burst into the hut with a gust of wind. Just for an eyewink I thought of Sesshoumaru-sama. The young man had the same white, billowing hair and shining amber eyes. But the likeness ended there - he lacked the preserved and dignified air of the youkai lord and on his head there were- well, ears. Dog ears. He stopped and shouted “Kagome! I will kill that jerk of my broth…..”

He didn´t finish the sentence as the girl Kagome, red from embarrassment, cried loudly “SIT!” and the boy- for he looked young- was pulled down with a tremendous force and slammed in the wooden floor,  face first, with an ear deafening thud. Kagome stood up.

“Inuyasha, what the heck are you doing here? Didn´t Shippo explain where I went?”

After hearing that name I froze with terror and anger flashed inside me. So this was Inuyasha? The one who dared to defile Sesshoumaru-sama by cutting off his arm..?

He stood up, looking somewhat tamed but still angry. “Yeah, he said that asshole took you and that he would return you as well. What were you thinking going with that arrogant jerk?” he growled. The priestess walked toward him staring him down with a furious glance. “You are sometimes really stupid, Inuyasha. Shippo knew I was going to treat Rin and I am sure he told you. But maybe YOU didn´t listen after you heard him mentioning Sesshoumaru.”

He looked aside, ears lying flat on his head, now somewhat embarrassed. “Erm, well, maybe.” Then he returned her look, trying to look menacing and beamed over her, faces almost touching noses. “Still, you shouldn´t have gone with him just like that. He is just an arrogant bastard.” “Well, you sure are the right person to talk about arrogance, aren´t you?” she retorted back angrily.

I watched them while they bickered for a while like this and couldn´t but wonder. What was going on here? Who was this youkai? How could the miko stop him just like that, when he hit the floor earlier? All the while little Rin, sitting quietly in the back of the room, observed them with wide eyes.

Crowd started to gather in front of the hut but no one got the courage to enter, until the old miko, who returned from her morning chores, pushed her way through the cluster. She stopped for a moment by the door and then determinedly walked in front of the feuding pair. She eyed the crimson clad figure for a while and then said: “A hanyou, huh?”

He turned on her “Now, listen, baaba…” “Inuyasha! Shut up, or I will sit you again!” the young miko said. He crouched, his ears laid flat on his head and shot her an angry glance, remained silent nevertheless.

“What are you doing here, hanyou? You caused a pretty chaos outside, do you know it?” Ere he could answer, the young priestess rushed in front of him and bowed deeply.

“I am sorry, miko-sama. It is my fault. He is here to retrieve me. Don´t worry, he won´t hurt the villagers. He may be a little hot-headed, but he is not evil.” The mentioned hothead snorted and turned away with his arms crossed ostentatiously on his chest. While Kagome explained further details to the old miko, I noticed that the kappa was awake and regarded everything with a haughty detachment.  I went over to him. “Okappa-sama, could you kindly explain to me what is a hanyou?” I inquired discreetly. He snorted disgustedly.

“A youkai bastard. Crossbreed of youkai and a human.”

I gasped upon his words. A youkai and a human…a filthy crossover, indeed! How could be someone capable of such an impudity? Weren´t youkai beasts, savage and dangerous?? His next words shocked me even further.

“To think that his lordship´s father had such a disgusting misalliance with a mere human…as much as I respect Sesshoumaru-sama, I really don´t understand his father´s actions.”

I am afraid I gaped at him. “Sessoumaru-sama´s father? Then this hanyou is…?”

“Yes, unfortunately, he is his lordship´s bastard half-brother.”

My brooding was interrupted by the hanyou´s irritated voice. “Hoy, Kagome. The lil´ one is ok, ain´t she now? Can we return? I came for ya all the way.”

“I can see that, Inuyasha.” She waved a hand at him. “I will return with you, but first you apologize to miko-sama for acting so indecently earlier.” He sulked up and was about to respond something in denial, but she shot him a deadly glance. “I mean it.” He got timid. Then he quickly bowed to the priestess and murmured something, which with some effort could be interpreted as an apology. The old miko nodded, satisfied, and caught Kagome by the elbow, pulling her to the shadowy part of the hut to attend the small girl.

The child didn’t look afraid or even disturbed by the rampaging hanyou, on the contrary, she looked quite pleased to see him. She even waved at him a greeting, which he acknowledged with a solemn nod. He then threw himself down on the edge of the platform, propped on his elbow, ostentatiously ignoring his mate by turning his back to her. The old priestess beckoned to me and said: “Pray go outside and calm down the people, Kiku. Tell them the hanyou is no threat, that the young priestess can handle him well.”

The white haired half-breed looked around and his glance stopped for a moment on me. I held my breath, but he simply nodded shortly and turned into the corner. “Hey, Jaken, you were left here to guard Rin, huh? I can imagine how you hate being among all those humans, heh.”

Jaken, dignifiedly turning up his nose, didn´t answer and even adverted his face.

“Well, you can just as well ignore me, ya ol´ toad”, the hanyou growled.

I walked outside and did as I was told. It was not easy to convince the villagers, but at least they slowly went back to their daily duties.

I returned to the hut and sat on the platform, as far as I could from the lying half-youkai. I was wary of the other´s presence, but after a few moments I got lost in my thoughts. What I learned just recently really shook me. The fact, that this one endangered Sesshoumaru-sama...what Kagome told me?...”Power or dumb luck, I wonder....” And this other thing about his origin... Youkai were beasts. They were dreadful. How could someone love them? How could someone willingly conjoin with them, even bearing their child? How could someone…. My thoughts did an abrupt halt when the image of Sesshoumaru-sama floated in front of me. Who as I trying to fool? I long knew the answers.

Cold sweat run down my spine because it was an answer I didn´t want to get. I was the same. I would willingly give myself to him, do whatever he wanted me to do. Even forsake everything I ever knew in my life. I stood up. I better took up my daily duties instead of harbouring such foolish thoughts. I was lesser than an insect, a small twig crushed under the feet of a giant. I better put myself to some use.

I went outside to bring fresh water, put it in the kettle and boiled it up. I prepared the refreshing herbs and poured them over with steaming water. After they steeped for a while, I divided the liquid into cups. I place three cups on a tablet and brought it to the old and young priestess and the girl. Then I carried one cup over to the kappa. Finally, after gathering my courage, I walked up with one more cup to the lying half-breed.

“Ohanyou-sama, would you care for a tea?” I asked as I crouched on my knees next to him. His ears perked up and he sat upright. “Yeah, why not. But I ain´t fond of finery, lil’ one. Just ‘Inuyasha’ will be fine.“

I frowned and bowed quickly. He still made me nervous and angry. I retreated to the hearth and watched as the young priestess emerged from the shadows to accompany her mate. She talked quietly to him while he looked at her possessively, almost hungrily. Even if she didn´t admit it, they were mates, it was clear to me.

After he downed his tea, Inuyasha stood up. “All right, let´s go Kagome. You finished here, ain´t  you?”

The young priestess dusted her skirt, picked up her bow and quiver and bowed to us. “I will be going then, miko-sama, Kiku-chan.” Then she smiled at the girl. “Rin-chan, don´t exhaust yourself too much. Sesshoumaru-sama will pick you up in a few days. Jaken will stay with you until then. It was nice to meet you. See you later!”

With that they left, followed by stolen glances of the village people. She let herself be carried on his back, what a disgrace! I shook my head in disdain. Denying in words, but showing off such an amount of intimacy on public. But finally she was gone! I couldn´t bring myself to like her, even if I couldn´t negate her credits in saving Rin. Still I couldn´t help but feel relieved.

My thoughts floated back to the youkai lord. I´ll surely be able to pry some information on the taiyoukai from the child later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * although it sounds weird nowadays, common people in feudal Japan seldom ate rice, above all the white rice we know today. They could call themselves lucky, if they got brown rice, more often they served millet and other kinds of crops.
> 
> * it is said among the folks, that kappa especially enjoy eating cucumber (therefore you should never bath in Japanese rivers and lakes immediately after you ate a cucumber, because kappa, lured by the aftertaste in your mouth, can come and pull you under water!!!)


	5. The sword

I was sincerely relieved when the strange pair left. I disliked the alien nature of the young priestess and the noisy arrogance of her hanyou companion. His behaviour was in such a contrast to the dignified composure of the youkai Lord. My antipathy increased after learning the hanyou was the one responsible for maiming the Taiyoukai. I was more apt to believe it to be rather dumb luck than power, as the priestess voiced herself, however. He didn´t look very strong- it might be the source of his cockiness, the need to prove his power by resorting to rash violence. And as it seemed, Jaken-sama didn´t like him either; he clearly expressed his contempt for the creature. Little Rin was the only one who didn´t mind him and even showed affection towards the young miko- but she was a mere child with a happy and innocent nature, so I didn´t scorn her for it. Come evening we decided it to be the best time for a throughout cleaning and scrubbing of the girl, for she still looked quite grimy and shaggy. The old miko picked out fragrant herbs for the bath, while I prepared the rest.

I fetched water for the bath and wood for the fire. While the water heated, I helped Rin to take off her clothes and was about to scrub her, when I again saw the hideous scars that covered her upper body.

“Rin, child, if you don´t mind would you tell me what happened to you to get those wounds?” I asked mildly.

Upon my words she flinched and her shoulders sagged a bit.

“Rin died once,” she proclaimed.

I expected various kinds of answers, but this sure wasn´t one of them. I gasped.

“Rin was eaten by wolves,” she announced gravely. “Rin´s mum and dad were killed by brigands and then Rin was left alone and then wolves attacked Rin and Rin died,” she repeated once more.

“You mean you were badly injured by wolves, right?” I suggested carefully. “You are here now in front of me and you are as alive as any of us.”

Rin shook her head vigorously. “No, Rin died.” She was unwavering in her persuasion. “At first it hurt very much, and then everything went black and Rin doesn´t remember anymore.”

“But Rin, if you have died as you said you wouldn´t stand here in front of me. Or are you some ghost?”

She gave me then a cranny smile and said: “No, Rin is no ghost. Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin with Tenseiga.”

I was puzzled. The child possessed a vivid imagination; that much was clear, and yet... Those wounds spoke of grave injuries a grown man wouldn´t be able to survive, more so a small girl child. On the other hand, it would explain her loyalty to the terrible Taiyoukai...

I left the matter unsolved and went on with scrubbing her body and hair. When I was content with her, I tucked her into the water. “Stay here for a while and relax.”

She smiled at me happily. “Rin feels good. The water is like warm breeze and flowers and it smells nice. Like Sesshoumaru-sama,” she added and for whatever reason heat sneaked up my cheeks and felt that I was blushing. Leaving her alone I walked to the water pot and splashed some of its coolness over my face. When I reasonably calmed down, I fed the fire to keep the water warm and then I returned to her side.

“Rin, you like your master very much, don´t you?”

“I love him!” she said bluntly- and I was blushing again.

“I will follow Seshoumaru-sama forever, wherever he goes,” she added.

“But how can you keep up with his pace?” I asked. I witnessed how quick he could be when in hurry.

“Oh, Rin has Ah-Un to carry her around. And when Sesshoumaru-sama has to go away, Rin is told to wait for him, for he always finds Rin.”

“Aren´t you afraid being left alone?”

“Rin is not alone. Jaken-sama waits as well, he can´t fly like Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“And who is Ah-Un?”

“Not is- are! Ah-Un are a two headed dragon,” she explained to me patiently. ”They like it when I scratch them behind their ears.”

Another youkai! This little girl was living alone surrounded by demons and she apparently enjoyed their company.

“Aren´t you afraid, Rin? Wouldn´t you want to live among people?”

She shook her head furiously, covering my face with droplets of water and backed away from me, pressing her back into the opposite wall of the barrel, as if ready to flee should I try to hold her down.

“Rin doesn´t want to live among people. People beat Rin after her parents have died and called her ugly and smelly.  Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama and Ah-Un forever. He is kind and allows Rin to pick flowers and sing to him.” She pulled her knees closer to her and, scowling a little at me, propped her chin on her knees.

I stood up. “I am going to rekindle the fire.”

“Uhn,” she gave me a nod. It seemed I upset her, I thought when I blew on the flames. I fetched another log and put it on the consuming heap.

After her bath I thought for a long time about the things she told me and I knew it was the truth even before I confirmed it with Jaken-sama.

“It is a mystery to me as well, why such a refined Lord like Sesshoumaru-sama allows a worthless human to follow his footsteps. Rin is nothing but trouble,” he told me. “However, he is my lord and I dare not question his decisions.”

“She was really dead, then?” I asked.

“Yes, she was, and horribly marred. Sesshoumaru-sama only wanted to try Tenseiga to confirm if the sword indeed cuts the dead back to life.”  So Tenseiga was a sword. It was strange indeed that a sword should be responsible for bringing Rin back to life, because swords were tools for killing, and terrible ones.

Jaken stood up.

“If you pardon me, I am going to walk around a bit. It is really hard for me to be closed inside this smelly human hut for days. It is already dark and I will take care that no one notices me,” he said. I ignored his insult and nodded. “As you like. I will watch for Rin, don´t worry.”

He looked back at me before he left. “It is not Rin I am worried about. It is my lord´s wrath, should something happen to her. Don´t flatter yourself girl: just because he once spared your life, it doesn´t mean he wouldn´t kill you in a flinch of an eye should you displease him.”

Upon his words cold sweat run down my spine. He reminded me of Sesshoumaru-sama´s true nature and my mind was in turmoil. I didn´t quite understand how could the feelings of terror, awe and admiration all be in there; and all of them were equally strong and genuine.

I have heard so many contradictory things about him from so many people! There was the young priestess and her lover, the bastard hanyou, the kappa, who served him as his retainer, Rin, the little human girl whom he picked up along the way. And then there was me, who happened to meet him personally, however, it didn´t help at all to make out his persona. He could kill just with the flick of his finger, yet he carried around a sword that brought back people from the realm of dead. Even other youkai were terrified of him, yet he had in his care a vulnerable little girl. He hated humans, yet he came into the middle of a village, inside this very hut, because he was worried.

A little spark of hope, just a speck, really, sprouted up in my heart. Maybe, just maybe, he would find in his designs to bear yet another human as his companion.

 

 

 


	6. Taiyoukai

Jaken had to return sometimes during the night, as he was crouched in his corner again when I woke up. Miko-sama was already out even before it started to dawn. After I put away my futon, I bound my hair and wrapped an apron around my dress and brought in some firewood. I was about setting the kettle on the fire, when I stopped in the middle of the movement. The hair on the small of my back stood up, my hands started to tremble and an eerie feeling crept down my spine. I knew he was standing there, behind me. Tendrils of his youki shot mercilessly forward and penetrated my very heart and soul. I gasped, turned on my heels and held the kettle as a shield. Then I composed myself, put the kettle away and bowed deeply in front of his cold stare.

„Orin is sleeping, my lord,“ I said. He moved and when he was passing me the fur tail hanging of his back nuzzled the side of my legs. It was full of a swelling, turbulent youki and its brushing touch awoke dread and pleasure in me. Breath came out of my mouth in short and abrupt gasps and sweat trailed down my back. I could tell, as clearly as if he said it, that for some reason he was not pleased. I was sure it had nothing to do with his ward, because she was being taken care of really properly.  But I didn´t have the courage to interrogate him about anything. He returned quickly and stopped next to me.

„I will return the day after tomorrow,“ he said. He shot a quick glance at his snoring retainer who was sound asleep in the corner and oblivious of his master´s visit, and I thought I caught the hint of a smirk on the Taiyoukai’s face. 

“Jaken,” he said. The green youkai sprang on his feet and looked startled at his lord. “Jaken to your service, Sesshoumaru-sama. What are you doing here, my lord?” he blurted out.

“Come,” he said and left the hut, never waiting for the kappa. Jaken gaped after him, then shot a furious glance at me and hurried after his master.

I stayed crouched on the ground and half paralyzed by terror and that other feeling he aroused in me. I was a maiden yet, but I knew it was not a proper feeling. I was overwhelmed and enthralled, but I was a mere human and he was a Taiyoukai. On the other hand he had a half-brother by a human woman. But the Kagome miko told me lord Sesshoumaru hated humans. Then, how could it happen that a youkai fell in love with a human? How could he be the offspring of the very man, who was able to love a human woman up to the point to get her with child? I was puzzled and unhappy as I could find no satisfactory answer. Besides, there was none I could turn to with my questions. I couldn’t possibly ask miko sama, what to do to be loved by a youkai, not to speak about the villagers. I wouldn’t dare to bother the kappa either, on more than one occasion he voiced his contempt of humans.

I forced my trembling feet to stretch and my unsure hands to pick up the kettle and finish the morning preparations. Then, to calm down, I sat down with Rin´s kosode and began to repair the torn places. When miko-sama returned, she found me perfectly composed. Jaken followed her shortly and sat sulkily in his corner without speaking to me or to the priestess.

Rin woke up shortly after sunrise. I served her breakfast, which she devoured hungrily and after that she resolutely refused to stay in her futon. She said she felt all right and would help with anything. That day our home came alive. Rin was impossible to stop. Now she was here, now there and wondered aloud about the things she saw. She asked a lot and whenever she found the answer interesting or amusing she hurried reporting it to the kappa. The green youkai didn´t share her zeal. On the contrary, he was obviously annoyed with the child and eventually escaped in some dark corner, where he was promptly forgotten by the little girl.

Rin made a wonderful sight, indeed. Her cheeks were pink, her hair silky and her big eyes shone in her rounding face. I noticed that although she ran here and there she was careful not to go in our way, as well as not to move or touch anything without asking for permission first. Also, she surprised us greatly when she recognized many of the fresh and dried herbs.  She couldn´t name them, but she knew which one could ease the aching belly or leave a sweet aftertaste on the tongue, or which be best applied to insect bites and small wounds. Even more astonished I was when she revealed, that she learnt about the herbs mostly from Jaken. Miko-sama was not so surprised. She heard stories about kappa youkai, that they were quite knowledgeable in healing. Although they normally wouldn’t share they knowledge with people unless someone listed them, or bargained with them, Rin was someone special in that matter. It was in Jaken’s charge to keep the ward of his lord sound and safe as much as he could, and for that he had to teach her about the plants, lest she ate some poisonous herbs or suffered from a feverish insect bite.

In the afternoon the miko-sama deemed it safe to take the girl outside. The weather was nice and as Rin was used to spend time outside, I thought it would too please her. And how it did! She gave a joyous cry when sun rays fell on her face and spread her arms. “Good day to you, Master-sun!” and spun around.  Then she stopped dead and run back to me. “O-kiku, people are staring at Rin. Will they hurt Rin if she walks outside?” It was then I noticed some villagers, mostly children who weren’t on the fields working, as well as some of the women peeping from behind the door mats and watching Rin. They were curious, of course, and a bit afraid of the strange girl who came out of the forests. Not all of the glances were friendly. But Rin was in miko-sama’s care and not one dared to openly defy her warning. So all they did was gaze. I took Rin´s hand and told her: “Don´t worry. You are a brave girl, you go around with formidable youkai, but those people never walked too far from the village. Maybe they think you are a youkai, too, and will harm them.”

Rin´s eyes got wide. “Rin is not a youkai,” she said. “Rin tried, but Rin cannot become a youkai. Is Okiku afraid of Rin as well?”

I laughed. “No, Rin, I am not afraid. Why should I be? I know where Rin comes from and with whom she walks around. Look, the berries are almost ripe here.” We came to the fringes of the forest, where brambles and raspberry peeped from under the trees. Rin crowed delighted when she spotted the numerous flowers. She let go of my hand and started to pick them up, chatting to herself. “Sesshoumaru-sama likes the smell of this one. And he likes the colour of this flower. Ah, and he likes when Rin wears this flower in her hair.”

I was curious. “Did he tell you that he likes flowers?”

Rin shook her head. “No.”

“How do you know then?”

She thought for a while. “Sesshoumaru-sama doesn´t need to tell things to Rin. Rin just knows,” she said finally and resumed her play.

***

Twilight descended, then eventually the stars came out and as it got darker the village grew quieter. My heart, on the other hand, could not calm down. I tossed around on my futon and when for a moment I forced myself to stay still and sleep, I could hear Rin´s silent breathing and occasional snores of the elderly miko. Of the kappa I knew nothing.

Through the thin thatched walls I heard night noises: buzzing of insects, cawing of frogs and other stranger sounds I could not identify and I cared not to. It was the last night. Tomorrow our life would return into well trodden paths: waking up with sunrise, gathering, cleaning, drying, grinding, and brewing the plants, helping the ailing ones and the expecting womenfolk, mending clothes, minding the fire. One day meeting some man that would be willing to take me for his wife. And bearing his children. And never again seeing the one my heart ached for. But what could I do?

Could I, possibly, ask him to take me with them? Would I gather my courage to ask him, and would it bring anything? Would it grant me happiness, if I could follow his footsteps? That I did not know. Maybe not, maybe it would condemn my life to chasing an illusion, and it would be dangerous. Oh yes, it would be dangerous to keep a company to a Taiyoukai of such might as Lord Sesshoumaru undoubtedly was. Have I not seen his poison dripping fangs? Have I not felt his suffocating grudge when he thought I endangered his possession? Have I not felt his claws of death on my throat? I have, and it made me afraid, but it made me excited as well. Maybe I was meant for something more, something better than just spending my life as a wife and midwife, wearing down my hands doing dull work, wearing dull clothes, spending time with dull people who could only be afraid of something they didn´t know. I could do better than them! I was better than them.

With these thoughts I finally fell into a restless sleep. Yes, I was conceited and haughty, but then again I was a girl of 15, on the brink of womanhood and little did I know about the ways the world worked. And alas! The very next morning should teach me a lesson and tumble my pride into the dust at the hand of none else than my minder.

I was woken up by the old miko. It was still dark, only a narrow strip of pink on the eastern sky foretold the nearing dawn.

“Kiku, wake up. I need you to run an errand for me.”

I sat up and blinked sleepily. “Kiku, there is a plant I need, and it has to be collected now. It is not far away, only a short walk east. You will find it quickly; it grows on a rock near the pine grove. I tried to pick it yesterday and I couldn´t climb it, but it won´t be a problem for you. It needs to be gathered ere it dawns. Go, quickly!”

She ushered me out of the bed and out of the hut. The air was crisp but clean and I hurried. It was not light yet, but the night was not so dark anymore for not to see where I was treading. I hurried to finish my task, knowing that Sesshoumaru-sama would in all likelihood pick up Rin today.  Probably at dawn.

Although it didn´t take much for me to return, it got already quite light outside. When I went inside, after my sight adjusted to the dimness of the room, I saw that I was late. Whirls of youki still lingered in the air and Rin´s futon was empty. I threw the plant on the ground and ran out and in the forest never minding the miko who called after me. I was angry with her, because I knew she did it on purpose. She sent me on a futile errand in order not to meet the youkai lord. Maybe she guessed something of my intentions and she was jealous because she was not young and pretty anymore, or so I thought at that time. Today, however, I know she was probably worried about me and about the foolish thing I was about to do. She knew youkai better than I did and how fickle and malicious they could be if some mindless human offended them. I myself should have known better, but my hearth got the better of me at the expense of my sound reason. As I said, I was a foolish and vain young woman.

I ran and fell and stood up again and ran until I came on a clearing in the forest, where I finally caught up with them. Rin was bent over flowers which were still not fully awakened and open after the night, and she was picking them up while happily chanting some silly song.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” I blurted out breathlessly and fell on my knees. “I....I have a request. Not a request, a plea. I plead with you, allow me to accompany you. “

When I dared to lift my head, I met his gaze. He looked at me and although he didn´t say a word, denial was in his every gesture.

“I beg of you! I won´t get in your way. I could take care of Rin when you are away. I can take care of the food as well. I really like Rin, and Rin likes me and she liked being fed cooked food, and bathing in hot water and to sleep in warm futon. I could provide you with all that! You won´t regret if you let me stay, I promise!”

“Rin,” he said. The girl lifted her head. “Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?”

“You can stay, or you can come. You decide,” he said.

I understood that his words meant no. “But....” I started and was immediately cut off by Jaken. “Silence, human, you weren´t addressed.”

“Rin likes Okiku a lot. But Rin will follow Sesshoumaru-sama,” she said.

“I beg of you!” I cried, head touching the ground.

“Sesshoumaru-sama has decided and he won´t repeat himself,” I heard Jaken say. “One human in his company is already more than common sense allows, and I have full hands with her. I need not another useless woman to have taking care of. Return to the village girl, and be content to be left alive despite your impudence.”

I stayed crouched and cried bitterly and when I finally stood up, they were gone. Next to me there was a small bunch of flowers and a pale heart-shaped stone.


	7. Epilogue

After their departure times got dangerous. There were many youkai sightings deeper in the woods and miko-sama deemed it was not wise to wander far from the village. From the travelling monks we heard that many neighbouring villages were ravaged by stray youkai hordes and that men, women and children alike were all killed. Strangely, our village was spared and if one stayed within the sight of the houses, he always returned safely without being ambushed or attacked. One day I was picking berries, and I was careful to stay in a short distance from the last house and I was constantly peering above the brambles. It was then when I spotted him. A small weasel-like youkai was curiously peeping at me from the lower branches of the oak tree. “Be greeted,” I saluted him. He wasn´t afraid, but didn´t move either. I stretched out a handful of ripe berries: “Would you like to have some?”

He stared at me and shook his head. “I don´t want to go any further.”

“Are you afraid of me?” I asked, wondering.

He snorted: “Don´t flatter yourself, human. No, I am not afraid of you. I just don´t want to trespass his territory.”

I didn´t understand his words. “His...territory?”

“Ah, humans,” he sighted. “Can´t you feel it? There is a mark lingering over your village and its neighbourhood, that of a powerful youkai, and I sure don´t want to meet his anger by trespassing.” With that he lashed his tail and disappeared.

I returned pondering his words. When I told to miko-sama what I just heard she shook her head. “I never heard of any such tidings, that a youkai would leave his mark upon human place. But if it is indeed like the small fellow told you, we ought to be glad and thankful that we don´t share the fate of our neighbours.”

Of course I was grateful and thanked him in my thoughts. For I was sure that the one the small youkai dreaded was none other than Sesshoumaru-sama.

Later that year we heard from a beggar monk passing by of a great youkai battle that happened further east. According to him the skies got all black, there were thunders and flashes and a great roaring and his hearth felt heavy and desperate. Youkai could be heard howling all the day, the air smelled foul, and of burn. And in the middle of the blackness a dark bulk flew. Wherever the pieces which got torn from it fell and touched the ground, the grass would be scorched and burned. Then the cloud crashed on the ground and after some time the evilness passed and the monk could breathe again. 

I didn´t say anything, but again I was sure that this battle had to do with Sesshoumaru-sama and that he was the one who defeated the evil youkai.

Although I knew Sesshoumaru–sama for a short time I fell under his spell and it was not in my powers, or in my will to lift it. He left me with a longing for something I could never have. I later married the chieftain´s son, but we weren´t blessed with a child. Sometimes during the night I wandered into the woods in vain hope that I might meet him again. Sometimes I was able to talk to youkai, but they were not generous with words. Because of this and other reasons I got spurned by the village people and finally forsaken by my husband. I left my home village and wandered here and after all, I had a long and blessed life. I brought many children in this world, and although none of them were mine, I loved every one and each of them. I brought into this world most of you women here, and your husbands, and your brothers.”

Upon the last words of her story, the old woman lifted her gaze. Several of the youngest children were already asleep, but the older and more perceptive ones looked at her with wide glances, as did their mothers whose white faces shone ghastly from the shadows of the room. One of them whispered: “Have you ever met him again?”

“No, I never met him again although I wanted to, more than anything in the world. I couldn´t look at other men afterwards, without remembering him…”

“But he never as much as touched you?” wondered another one

“No, at least not physically. I guess it would be under his level to touch even a flicker of human skin- except of his ward and those blessed, of course. But his youki was so strong I could feel it almost like it was a solid limb of his, even without any spiritual powers. It was immense and powerful yet there was no true malice in it. Rather it was indifferent to anything it might have touched, if he had no evil intention. And it hurt and choked almost like his claws, if he was angry. He was- he is indeed, for he still lives I might assume- like a distant star shining brightly but cold, cold as ice and far away, beyond the reach of mortals. I could yearn for it, but I´ll never be able to reach it. And here the story truly ends. Go to sleep, young ones, and remember there are still youkai out there and one day maybe you can meet one as well. Although I cannot grant if it will be for the better, or for the worse of you.”

The old crone then shuffled into the corner, lay down her tired limbs on the futon and fell asleep, while the women ushered their brood out of the hut and into their homes. Only one woman was left, an orphan who grew up and shared the hut with the old baaba and was learning the herbal lore and midwifery. And when the morning came, she woke up to find the futon vacant, the old one gone even before the sun touched the roof of the hut. “Surely she went for a walk,” she thought. She herself felt somehow uneasy and as if on nettles and couldn´t sleep very well, she felt like walking, leaving the musty confines of these four walls. But she decided not to go- there would be nagging, if the kettle which hung over the fire didn´t boil until the ancient one returned from her morning stroll. However, the old woman never came back.

 

Kiku went steadily through the forest. She didn´t mind either the tripping root or the whipping branches, she looked steadily in front of her and went on. She just knew she had to go on and on until she arrived on a clearing in the middle of the forest. She gasped at the sight. It was the middle of the autumn, the grass was still green, but it was littered by yellow and red leaves which drifted there from the surrounding trees. Here and there there bloomed the last flowers of the year. She stepped on the grass. She closed her eyes and called out a name in her mind. She didn´t have to open her eyes to know he was suddenly behind her.

Then she slowly turned. He was indeed there, his face not a day older as it was 60 years ago.

He reached out and touched her cheek. It felt just like a breeze, so light and short was the touch. And he did it with a hand that was not there before.

“Why did you come?” she asked coarsely. “You remembered me, after all those years?”

He didn´t answer at first, only watched her thoughtfully. He was never a man of words. At last he said: “I have learned much about humans.”

She closed her eyes. “Thank you. Now I can go peacefully.” She let her weary form sink on the cold ground and lied there motionlessly.

Sesshoumaru watched as life slowly left her wrinkled, ancient body. For a second he wished Tenseiga was still there with him, but then he remembered that this was the natural course of life and he had no right to interfere. Just as her chest rose and sank for the last time another old woman appeared from behind the trees. She had long dark hair and was clad in a white-red garb of a miko. A two headed dragon was behind her. When she noticed the lying body, she dashed towards her and fell on her knees. “Is it Okiku?”

Sesshoumaru nodded. “Hn.”

She touched the old woman´s brow, and then she touched her own ankle. “I never got to thank her properly.” She stood up and dusted her trousers. Then she picked up some wilting flowers and decorated the lifeless body. She picked up dry leaves and with them she covered her face. After she finished, she clapped her hands and bowed her head. “Let the gods bless her.” She looked up. “I will go to the village and tell them about her.”

Sesshoumaru held her up with his arm. “Don’t. They are already looking for her. I will take you back now.”

She nodded, but before he could lift her on the patiently waiting Ah and Un, she halted him: “Sesshoumaru-sama?” “Hn?”

“When I last saw her, she was a young maiden. She is old and all wrinkled up now. I am only several years younger. Am I... do I look the same now?”

Sesshoumaru got her by the waist and hoisted her up on the dragon back just like she was a little girl, and touched her cheek. “Rin is Rin. That never changes.” “Won´t you forget me, when I die?”

He never answered when he had been asked this question once, many years ago. He did now. “I will never forget you, as long as I live.”

Rin smiled. “Good.”

The three of them took up in a whirl of youki and soon disappeared behind the horizon. They were long gone when the villagers discovered Kiku´s body. She had a smile on her lips, but stranger they found the flowers and leaves that were strewn over her body. Later on they told stories to their children, how the youkai held a funeral for a human woman named Okiku, and if you prayed to her kami while you were alone in the forest, no youkai would harm you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that, regarding death, Buddhist funerals are employed in Japan. I am not sure, if it was like that in the 16th century Japan as well (probably, but I’d have to do further check which I found not necessary for this context). The clapping of hands is a ritual performed in Shinto, it is simply to catch the attention of the kami, Shinto gods. Since Rin was a Shinto priestess, it seemed proper to me, that Rin did at least something for the dead Kiku- for kami can be found just everywhere. In trees, rocks, waterfalls, animals....and people.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> baaba- old woman (usually not very polite)  
> kitsune- a fox youkai  
> miko- shinto priestess  
> houshi- buddhist priest  
> kappa- a youkai thattraditionally lives near/under water and resembles a turtle (a bit)


End file.
